1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable frame support device for supporting a top plate used for furniture, such as a table, a chair, or the like, more particularly to a foldable frame support device which has support braces to prop releasably two support legs in a straddling position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional foldable table 1 is shown to include a pair of support legs 16, a pair of side rods 15 which are connected pivotally to upper pivot shafts of the support legs 16 such that the support legs 16 are turnable relative to the side rods 15 between folded and straddling positions, a pair of cross shafts 131 which are connected to the side rods 15, a pair of foldable support braces 11, and a table top 10 which is mounted on the side rods 15.
Each support brace 11 includes a rod connecting portion 111 and a leg connecting portion 112 which are connected pivotally to each other at proximate ends thereof about a pivot pin 113, and which are connected pivotally and respectively to the corresponding cross rod 131 and the corresponding support leg 16 at distal ends thereof. Thus, the portions 111,112 are generally aligned with each other in an extended state of the support brace 11 to prop the support legs 16 in the straddling position.
However, when an external force is applied to the pivot pin 113, such as that due to upward movement of the leg of a person sitting at the sides of the foldable table 1, the rod and leg connecting portions 111,112 are liable to be folded toward each other, thereby resulting in undesired folding of the table 1.
The object of the present invention is to provide a foldable frame support device which can be maintained in a straddling state and prevented from undesired folding.
According to this invention, the foldable frame support device includes a pair of support legs spaced apart from each other in a longitudinal direction. Each support leg has a top end with a pivot shaft which extends in a transverse direction transverse to the longitudinal direction and which has front and rear end segments opposite to each other in the transverse direction. Each support leg further has a bottom end adapted to be placed on a ground surface, and an intermediate portion disposed between the top and bottom ends. A pair of side rods extend in the longitudinal direction and are spaced apart from each other in the transverse direction. Each side rod has two opposite ends which are connected pivotally and respectively to a respective pair of the end segments of the pivot shafts about first and second axes parallel to each other. The support legs are turnable relative to the side rods between a folded position, where the bottom ends of the support legs are closer to the side rods, and a straddling position, where the bottom ends of the support legs are remote from the side rods. A pair of support braces are disposed to prop releasably and respectively the support legs in the straddling position. Each support brace includes a cross shaft which extends in the transverse direction and which is disposed inboard to the pivot shaft. The cross shaft has two connected ends connected respectively to the side rods, and an intermediate segment disposed therebetween. An anchored member has an upper secured portion secured on the intermediate segment of the cross shaft, and a lower anchored portion extending downwardly from the upper secured portion to terminate at a lower wall. The lower wall defines an anchored concavity extending toward the upper secured portion. A strut member has a pivot end pivotally connected to the intermediate portion of the support leg, and an anchoring end which is swingable relative to the intermediate portion between an engaged position, where the anchoring end engages the anchored concavity so as to prop the support leg in the straddling position, and a disengaged position, where the anchoring end disengages from the anchored concavity so as to permit placement of the support leg in the folded position. A locking lever extends in the longitudinal direction, and has a fulcrum which is connected pivotally to the anchored member about a pivot axis in the transverse direction, a locking end which is disposed at one side of the fulcrum and which extends in the anchoring concavity to snap the anchoring end when the anchoring end is in the engaged position, and an actuated end which is disposed at the other side of the fulcrum and which is turnable about the pivot axis between a first position, where the locking end snaps the anchoring end, and a second. position, where the locking end releases the anchoring end. A biasing member is disposed to bias the actuated end to the first position.